1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of artificial plant and shrub assemblies and more particularly to artificial plant and shrub assemblies used to construct barriers or hedges.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use hedges of various types of plants as fences or barriers. Hedges are generally considered more attractive than artificial fences as they function effectively as a barrier to people and large animals, while affording privacy from onlookers. In spite of these advantages, the use of live hedges has a number of disadvantages. For example, a newly planted hedge may take a number of years to grow sufficiently to be effective as a barrier. During this period of time, an alternative barrier must be erected, which leads to additional expense, and frequently results in an unsightly provisional arrangement.
Another drawback of live plant hedges is when one or more of the plants of a hedge lose much of their foliage, e.g., defoliated by a storm, or even die, e.g., attacked by pests, which causes unsightly gaps in the face of the hedge. As such, new plants are typically required to replace the defoliated or deceased plants. Similarly, when renovations are being made to residential or commercial properties, some or all of the live plant hedges may need to be moved in order for workers and equipment to gain access to the renovation sites. The removal, replacement and/or temporary repositioning of live plant hedges can become cost prohibited.
Another problem concerns the use of live plants to create barriers for indoor renovation sites, e.g., in a hotel. The live plant barrier requires soil or potting material and proper watering. Soil and water from the live plant barrier can be misplaced or dispersed about the renovation site, which creates unsightly messes or safety hazards, especially in the areas adjacent to the renovation area perimeter.